Elastomer pads are oftentimes used to secure a first structural member, such as a helicopter cross tube, in place relative to a second structural member, such as a helicopter fuselage. As shown in Prior Art FIGS. 1a-1b, a landing gear pad assembly 10 is shown where the landing gear assembly 10 compresses the landing gear cross tube 12 against the underside 14a of the fuselage structure 14 to secure it in place. The prior art landing gear assembly 10 includes a cap 15 and a rectangular shaped elastomer pad 16 bonded to an upper side 15a thereof as shown in FIG. 1b. Upon insertion of the fastener bolts 17 through holes 18 in cap 15 and tightening into threaded holes 19 formed in the fuselage 14, the pad 16 becomes compressed between the underside of cross tube 12 and upper side 15a of cap 15 thereby bulging the elastomer pad 16 as shown in FIG. 1a. This axial precompression of the pad 16 loads the cross tube 12 and secures it in place relative to the fuselage 14.
Examples of other prior art helicopter landing gear assemblies including elastomer pads may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,817 to Ditter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,143 to Coffy.
Although, in general, these prior art elastomer pad assemblies have adequate performance, their installation may lead to undue stresses being applied to the attachment fasteners. Accordingly, there has been a long felt, and unmet need for a landing gear assembly which is capable of being installed without overstressing the fasteners.